Call Her Sir
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Femdom. Any excuse to put Yang in a fic huh?


**Yay! Another RWBY smut story! If you couldn't tell from her being the star of my RWBY futa story, Yang is my favorite RWBY character. Why? She's tough yet flirt, goes super** **saiyan when she's angry, as a grown man calling her sir, is the most likely character to actually, canonically be a lesbian (in case you're wondering, second is Ruby, the Blake, then Nora, and unfortunately for Whiterose fans, Weiss isn't even on the list), and she wears fucking shot guns on her fucking fists! She was freaking built for me. Plus she has all four theme songs in her trailer, which is the show's way of saying that she, canonically, is the best member of team RWBY. But enough fangasming, on to smut!**

* * *

Yang ignored the guns and axes that Junior's men pointed at her when she walked in. It was basically just standard procedure for them to do that at all times now on the off chance that Yang tried to destroyed the place again. Yang took it as a compliment more than anything.

She made a beeline for the bar. Not because she was looking for a drink, but because she knew that that was where Junior would be. Sure enough, the tall bartender slash crime boss was standing behind the bar like usual. "Looking for a drink Blondie?" He asked. Yang resisted the urge to correct him, as they had worked out a new arrangement. "Naw, I'm here for some time in the back room." Yang said.

It was common knowledge to most people in Vale that the back rooms of Junior's bar were used as a sex service. The whole back end of the building was more or less a brothel. When Yang found out about it, she nearly ripped the place apart nail by nail, until she learned that none of the workers were there by choice. Everyone there chose the job, was allowed to quit whenever they wanted, and most of them seemed to actually enjoy the work. Even those that didn't like it didn't hate it, it was just work for them.

So Yang let it slide, on the condition that she, and her friends, be allowed to go in whenever they wanted. Junior hadn't been thrilled about this arrangement, but between Yang being able to turn him in for the brothel at any time, as the place was still techniqually illegal, and Yang being able to bring the building down by herself, he couldn't really refuse.

"Oh yeah? What'll it be tonight?" Junior asked. Yang had been known to try a little of everything when it came to what kind of people she played with in the brothel. But there was one that she frequented. "I think you know who." She said with a smirk, causing Junior to sigh, "And here I thought you might actually go a full week without pulling me away from my work." Junior said. "As if." Yang said, already walking towards the back rooms, not needing to look back to know that Junior would be following her the moment he put away his work supplies.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Junior walked into the room that he and Yang always used. Yang was already naked when he entered, her clothes bunched up in the corner away from the bed to keep them clean. As much as Junior hated to admit it, the girl looked amazing. Her skin was more or less flawless, and her muscles complimented her curves rather than over power them. Her legs were long and her chest was full and luscious. She got Junior hard every time.

He stepped into the room, locking the door behind him. "Clothes off." Yang ordered. Junior nodded, "Yes Sir." He said, as per their undressed, freeing his hard eight inches. Junior was buff or anything, but he had an impressive physique, one that Yang enjoyed. He began to walk over to Yang, but Yang held her hand up, "That isn't how dogs walk is it?" She questioned.

Sighing, Junior got down on his hands ans knees, and crawled the rest of the way over to Yang, who sat with her arms crossed a grin on her face. "Good boy." She said, moving her feet and pressing one foot against her feet. "My team had a long mission yesterday. My feet are killing me, mind helping with that~?" She asked, though it was more of an order.

Junior nodded, beginning to lick Yang's foot up and down. He didn't have much of a foot fetish, but he didn't mind, and very much enjoyed taking orders from Yang. Yang sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of Junior's tongue cleaning her feet. Junior licked harder, coating Yang's foot in saliva before moving to her toes and sucking on each one of the individually.

Yang rubbed her saliva coated foot against Junior's cheek when he finished, and raised her other foot for him to work on as well. Junior did so without needing to be told, not wanting to be punished, as Yang usually got too aggressive even for him when he was punished. When both of Yang's feet had been cleaned off, she opened her legs wider, showing Junior her pussy, "Good boy. Now clean here to~" She ordered.

Junior raised up, placing his hands on her hips and beginning to lick the outside of Yang's pussy. She moaned softly, moving closer to his face before grabbing him and forcing his face against her slit, "No teasing. Eat my cunt, now." Yang ordered more sternly. Junior obeyed, pushing his tongue into her pussy and beginning to eat her out roughly.

Yang moaned louder, enjoying Junior's tongue. Junior had been decent before Yang started using him, but his time with her had given him great practice, and now he was very skilled with his tongue. More importantly, he had more or less memorized where all her more sensitive spots and knew exactly where to focus his efforts and what to do to get Yang off the fastest.

Sure enough, Yang's thighs closed tightly around his head as she cried out in pleasure, forcing him hard against him and crying out in pleasure. Junior moved his face back, licking his lips to taste her juices. "Good boy, you're getting good at that~" Yang complimented. "Thank you Sir." Junior said with a nod.

"Well, I think you've earned a little reward. What would you like~?" Yang questioned. "May I fuck your pussy Sir?" Junior asked. It had been difficult for him to say such things at first, but now it came naturally to him. Yang smirked, changing position and getting on her fours on the bed, "Sure. But be a good dog and don't cum before me."

"Yes Sir." Junior said, crawling up onto the bed. He got into position behind her and lined up his cock, thrusting into her pussy gently. Yang moaned, moving her hips back to take Junior's cock deeper inside of her. Junior grunted, already knowing what Yang was up to. He moved his hips slowly, trying to keep himself steady, but Yang kept moving her hips fast and hard, forcing Junior's cock deeper into her cunt.

Yang was trying to make him cum. Specifically, she was trying to make him cum before she did. Yang could keep herself from cumming for a long time, much longer than Junior could. And she would. She _wanted_ Junior to disobey, whether it was on purpose or not. She wanted to punish him. On the bright side, Junior thought, at least since he knew it was going to happen anyway, he didn't have to worry about holding back.

All at once Junior picked up the pace, pumping his hips hard and slamming his hips hard against Yang's. Yang moaned louder, "Th-that's more like it~!" She moaned, bucking her hips harder to match his pace. Junior only lasted about ten minutes at that pace, and groaned loudly as he came into her hard. Yang came seconds after, panting for a few moments before turning and smacking Junior.

"Bad dog." She purred with a grin, "You weren't supposed to cum until _after_ me." "I'm sorry Sir." Junior apologized. Yang smirked, "On the floor dog." She ordered, getting off the bed and taking out a few things for the situation. Junior obeyed, getting down on his fours again. Yang returned to him, and put a collar around his neck, and attaching a leash to it.

Yang held out a butt-plug, one with a dog tail on one end, and a thick rounded plug on the other. Yang pulled Junior's leash to make him get on his knees, and jammed the plug into his mouth without even telling him to take it. "Get it nice and wet dog~" Yang ordered, "Be glad I didn't decide to put it in dry~"

Junior was glad, as Yang actually had put it in dry once or twice in the past, and he knew full well that she would do it again if given the chance. After Junior had sucked on it for several moments, Yang took the plug out, letting Junior get back down on all fours as she went over to his rear. "Spread 'em." She ordered. Obediently, Junior used his hands to spread his ass cheeks apart for her. Yang licked her lips, and jammed the butt-plug into him hard.

Junior yelped in pain, unintentionally sounding like a dog as he did. This seemed to amuse Yang, and she pushed the plug in and moving it inside him several more times to make him repeat the sound. Junior's face burned red, but they both knew he loved it. Yang stood up, pulling on Junior's leash to begin walking him around the room. It wasn't the first time Yang had given him this kind of punishment, and as humiliating as Junior found it, he knew it was better than most all the alternatives.

After a few minutes of Yang walking Junior around the room on the leash, she returned to the bed. Yang reached over and took out her last toy, a C-ring. Junior gulped, recognizing it. He had no idea where Yang had got the damn thing, he didn't know who could have created something so sadistic. Not only did it prevent the wearer from cumming, using a small amount of Dust to remain at the perfect tightness, getting tighter the more the wearer needed to cum to ensure that, unless someone took it off, your balls would explode before the C-ring would give.

Yang put the ring on Junior's cock and used the leash to tie his hands behind his back. "Sit." She ordered, pointing to the bed. "Yes Sir." Junior said, struggling for a moment to sit down on the edge of the bed. Yang immediately dropped into Junior's lap, moaning as she began riding him. Junior grit his teeth, breathing steadily as she went. Just like last time, she was moving her hips harder and faster every few moments, but this time it was because she knew Junior couldn't cum, and was going to torture him with it as much as she could.

Yang slammed her hips down so hard it would have been painful even if Junior wasn't wearing the cum blocker, causing them both to bounce slightly from it as she went. She came after only five minutes from how hard she was going, her pussy squeezing his cock hard as she came, forcing him to feel her climax, hear her cry of bliss as she got off and feel her juices run down his shaft.

She only paused for a few moments, the started riding him again. Junior never knew how long Yang would go with this. Sometimes she stayed at it for almost an hour, sometimes only for a few minutes. That way Junior could never keep track of how long it would last, and would always been suffering while it was happening. Yang came again at fifteen minutes, then again at twenty, then again at thirty five. Junior was forced to feel each orgasm, his balls swelling and his cock throbbing as he felt himself be denied each time.

By the time Yang lifted off of him, his cock was swollen painfully with the desire to cum. "Wow, you must really want to cum huh dog?" Junior nodded, "Yes Sir," Junior grunted, "May I please cum?" he asked hopefully.

Yang laughed, "Hell no." She said, raising her foot and pressing it down hard on Junior's throbbing member, making him whimper in need as she moved her foot up and down his cock. After a few moments Yang got down on her knees, gripping his cock and stroking him hard, making him fidget on the bed more and more. Junior had no idea how long this would last, as Yang only very rarely went this far with it.

Yang continued to jerk Junior's locked dick for ten minutes before moving her chest closer and taking his rod between her breasts, squeezing them hard around his cock and beginning to stroke him with them. Junior groaned as Yang began to give him a tit-fuck, something she had never done before. Under normal circumstances, he would have loved it, but now it was an uncomfortable hell.

She kept going, beginning to suck his tip after a few minutes. "Do you want to cum dog?" Yang questioned when she stopped. "Y-yes Sir." Junior said, breathing heavily. "Then beg for it like a good dog." She ordered. "P-Please Sir I-" Junior was cut off, grunting as Yang slapped his swelling cock, "That's not how a dog begs is it~?" She questioned, taking his tip back in her mouth and beginning to move her head down, sucking his cock hard.

Junior groaned, beginning to bark like a dog. He thought he had an okay dog bark, as he had had a lot of practice doing it recently, not that anyone but he and Yang knew that. Yang bobbed her head up and down Junior's cock, sucking harder to tell Junior that she hadn't accepted his begging. Junior continued to bark, his canine mimicry getting more and more desperate as Yang kept going, adding to the intense need to cum.

After almost ten minutes, Yang decided that Junior's barking was sufficient, and moved her head up, keeping the tip in her mouth as she pressed the small button on the ring to make it release Junior's cock before pushing her head all the way back down to the base. Junior cried out loudly, cumming several loads worth of hot cum into Yang's mouth. Yang swallowed it all as it came, lifting her head and sighing happily, rubbing her stomach and licking her lips.

"Th...thank you Sir." Junior panted as he laid back tiredly. Yang undid the collar and the leash, putting them away and getting dressed, "Good dogs get rewards." Yang said with a smirk. Once she was fully dressed, she went to the door, giving Junior a wink before heading out. Junior stayed laying on the bed, needing a long rest before he would be ready to start doing any kind of work again.

* * *

 **Finally! I got the idea for this story when I watched Volume 2 of RWBY, and every time I started writing it, I got distracted by something else. Was it worth it? What other RWBY one-shot scenarios would you be interested in seeing? What femdome or maledom scenarioes would be interested in seeing?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
